


Only You

by bluecowfigurine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, Hard Fucking, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, color system, tied up, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teases Tony by flirting with other people, and Tony decides to remind Steve who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Tony felt his pulse rising; he could hear it in his ears and feel it in the tips of his fingers gripping his scotch glass. He heard a crack and looked down at the glass now leaking on his hand. He brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and ran his tongue over the expensive liquid. As he did so, he glanced back up to where Steve was standing talking with a small group of people. Their eyes met for a small moment, and Steve instantly knew. He didn’t react, but he knew. He was in trouble. He turned his head away for a moment so he could release the smirk he was holding back. Tony was mad and Steve was excited.

It was rare that Tony was ever angry with him; he was extremely calm and caring with Steve, a rare and rather recent trait with Tony. The one thing that made Tony lose his cool was when he got jealous of Steve’s attention. Whenever they were at an event, Steve always got a huge amount of attention: mostly from women, but a few men too. Their relationship was only known to their loved ones, because they weren’t ready for a huge media blitz yet. Because of this, people thought they could flirt freely with Steve. Steve was kind enough that he didn’t quite know how to turn the offers down without revealing his relationship status. So he would talk kindly to them, and not shirk away their touches unless they got too cheeky with him. He would regularly glance over to his lover with wary eyes to only be met with restrained _heat_. Tony would start to get red in the face, and start to stare into the backs of the heads of the men and women flirting with _his_ Steve. But he couldn’t do anything about it, not until they had been at the event for enough time that it wasn’t suspicious when one slipped out, followed shortly by the other. Most of the time, Tony was in a foul mood after Steve was flirted with, but it was never something Steve couldn’t fix with seducing words or a nice blow job. One of Steve’s favorite things that resulted from this was when Tony would moan out his possessiveness over Steve. That was something that would have Steve cumming faster than he’d ever known how to.

He had kept a mental track over the last few weeks about what set Tony off the most. At a meeting they both attended, a young businessman was trying his best to make his interest in the great Captain known, and it was terribly obvious to everyone in the room. Steve felt Tony’s watchful eyes on him, so he tested the waters. He touched the younger man’s arm innocently, but let his touch linger. When he removed his hand, he glanced at Tony without making eye contact. Even in the second he looked at him, he didn’t have to guess that his lover was definitely not okay with what he was doing. Steve, feeling brave and like a little bit of an ass, waited a moment before turning back to the man, and while chatting lightly, brushed a loose hair that had fallen onto the man’s face behind his ear. Tony loudly cleared his throat. Steve looked up into angry eyes. As soon as everyone was dismissed, Tony drew near to Steve and spoke sternly to him, “Captain, would you join me in my office for a moment please?”

Steve followed behind quickly and when they reached Tony’s office and Tony had calmly closed the door behind him, he was instantly slammed into Tony’s desk, a hungry and angry mouth on his. Tony then proceeded to take Steve right then and there, with Steve enjoying every last rough second of it.

In light of these recent events, tonight Steve decided to have some fun. He wanted more of Tony’s possessiveness. Nothing had ever turned him on more. So when Steve leaned in to whisper in a tall brunette’s ear while touching her waist, Tony had enough. He blatantly marched over to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

“We’re leaving.” He barked at Steve over the music. “ _Now_.”

Steve followed dutifully, a half smile spreading across his lips when Tony wasn’t looking at him. He felt himself harden at the simple idea of what was to follow. Steve half expected Tony to lead him to the bathroom and take him then, so he was a little surprised when Tony marched to his car and got in. Steve crawled in after.

“Tony-”

“Not a word.” Tony’s voice had calmed and that almost worried Steve. Maybe he had gone too far. Maybe Tony didn’t like this game as much as he thought he did. They rode in silence the few short minutes to Stark Towers, and in silence all the way up to the penthouse. When they walked in, Steve tried again, asking Tony’s name.

“Please go to the bedroom and wait for me.”

This gave Steve comfort. If Tony had actually been truly angered by Steve’s actions, he would have yelled at him there or instantly gone down to his shop, not to be seen again until the morning. But the command for Steve to go to the bedroom sent shivers down his spine. He sat on their shared bed and waited a short moment before Tony appeared in the doorway.

“Babe, I didn’t mean anything by speaking with those people. You know I would nev-”

Tony had walked over to him as he was speaking and had cut him off with a rough kiss. One of his hands gripped Steve’s short hair keeping him in the kiss, and the other held the side of his neck. Tony pulled his lips off Steve’s but left their faces close, looking into his eyes. Steve could see how hungry Tony looked, but Tony kept his voice calm when he spoke, “I know what you’re doing, and because of it I’m going to remind you to whom you belong.” Tony saw the flash in Steve’s eyes and knew he was on the right track. He pushed their lips together again for a shorter but heated kiss and felt Steve moan into his mouth. Tony’s cock began to harden. He pulled back, “Okay?” Steve nodded slowly, a stunned look in his eyes and a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

“Undress. Leave your underwear on. Get in the middle of the bed.” Steve reacted immediately, stripping his clothes and tossing them in a pile in the floor. Tony smirked about that; Steve almost always took the time to neatly drape his suits on the back of their chair unless Tony was literally pouncing on him. The fact that he was so eager- It made Tony even more excited. He stripped off everything but his pants, belt, and underwear. Steve adjusted on the bed and he looked up right as Tony threw his leg over Steve’s thighs, straddling him. He positioned himself where he was kneeling over Steve’s cock, applying a delicious amount of pressure, just enough to make Steve gasp a little. He reached behind him and revealed to Steve a long, thin piece of leather binding and a bottle of lube. Steve’s cock jumped and Tony did not fail to notice it. Tony grabbed Steve’s wrists and roughly shoved them above his head leaning most of his body weight into it. Before he went any further, he looked Steve in the eyes and asked. “What’s your color?” Steve had a dreamy look in his eyes, clouded by lust, but he strongly replied with green.

“Good. I’m not in the mood to keep asking, so if it changes say so. I won’t ask again. Do you understand?” Steve rubbed his hips up against Tony’s crotch and agreed to the new terms. One of the hands holding Steve’s wrists flew to his throat, holding it very lightly, a simple promise of what could be. “Stop what you’re doing or I promise this won’t be any fun for you.” Steve let out a little moan and replied with, “Yes _sir_.”

This time it was Tony’s cock that twitched. Tony moved his hands back to Steve’s wrists and tied them to the center of the bed frame, hands clasped together. He secured them enough that Steve could not slip out of leather but he knew that if Steve wanted to, he could easily snap it. Tony was pretty positive Steve wouldn’t want to. He got up, standing at the foot of the bed where Steve would have a good view of him. “Eyes on me.” He began undoing his belt slowly pulling from its loops. He folded it over itself, holding the metal bits in his hand. He leaned forward to hover slightly over Steve, tracing the cool material down his chest and to his abdomen. He pulled it back and snapped it back down, making a harsh sound against Steve’s beautifully bare skin. Steve let out a low groan that pooled heat low in Tony’s crotch. He pulled back and snapped it down again, this time a little harder. He was careful with it though, keeping himself under control; he wanted to make sure he didn’t actually hurt his best friend.

“You like that, huh? You like to be beaten? You want me to leave stripes all down your stomach?”

“God, yes Tony!”

“Yes, what?”

Steve moaned again, “Yes sir! I want you to hurt me.”

“Oh, there will be plenty of that tonight, babe.” With that, Tony continued to snap his belt down on Steve’s taunt muscle, each time Steve’s groans and writhing intensifying, while still managing to keep eye contact with Tony. After his abdomen began to pink up beautifully, Tony stopped, stepped back, and quickly removed his pants and underwear. Steve at this point at a loss for words, and was practically drooling over Tony. His breath was heavy and uneven.

He moved back to the bed and down between Steve’s legs jerking his underwear down his thighs and slipping them off his legs. Steve’s cock was rock hard now, and he fully expected for Tony to suck him like he normally would. However, Tony separated Steve’s legs and spread the lube over the first two of his fingers. He rubbed on Steve’s entrance before working one finger in and then the next. Steve was already giving soft gasps and moans as his lover was slowly opening him. Tony began to scissor his fingers apart before adding a little more lube and slipping a third finger in. Tony truly loved this part, this gentle motion that made Steve come completely undone. He wiggled and moaned and would push his hips down to get Tony’s fingers further in him. Momentarily he thought about making Steve stop, but he enjoyed it too much. He was worried that he was beginning to lose control over his desire for Steve, but then he decided, “Fuck it. Tonight his ass is mine.”

While Steve had his eyes closed with pleasure, Tony lubed up his cock. Without warning, he pulled his fingers out, and immediately sank his cock deep inside Steve’s wet hot heat. In response, Steve cried out the most deliciously lewd sound Tony had ever heard; it was a mixture of a wail of pain and a deep pleasurable groan ripping through his chest. Tony couldn’t contain himself long enough to give Steve time to adjust to his length and threw Steve’s legs over his shoulders, grabbing a hold on his hips, and immediately started a hard and fast fucking. Steve was panting like a whore in heat, with each violent thrust pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm, his wrists pulling more and more at their restraints. He gasped out to Tony, “Please…” Tony feared that he was going to ask him to slow down, but he wasn’t going to unless specifically asked.

“Tell me what you want, Steve.”

“Please... I want... call… call me a slut…" Tony gave one especially hard thrust against Steve's prostate.

"Oh, GOD! Please tell me how much of a slut I am!” Tony was happily surprised and decided to play along.

“A slut, huh? How many people have you offered yourself to? Huh? How many men have taken you like this?”

“Only you.”

“What was that?”

“Only you, sir! You’re the only one!”

“That’s what I thought, because you’re my little slut, aren’t you? You’re my slut.”

“Yes! Oh god, I’m yours Tony! I’m your slut! Only your slut!”

“Who do you belong to, Rogers?”

“You, sir! I belong to you!”

“Who is allowed to touch you?”

“Only you, sir!”

“Who. Are. You. Allowed. To. Touch?” Each one of Tony’s words was harshly punctuated with deep, intense thrusts.

“Only YOU!” Tony’s orgasm ripped through his body with violet waves of pleasure, spilling himself inside Steve, and with a few more off-rhythm thrusts, Steve’s orgasm split him in two. He clenched down on Tony’s cock like a vise, and his own cock spilled out his seed on his stomach. His entire body contracted and the leather around his wrists severed like a singular strand of hair. His hands flew to Tony’s face and hair, pulling him to his mouth and kissing him with such a need Tony felt like he could suffocate. The kiss ended when Tony’s arms collapsed out from under him and he laid prone on Steve’s body, his now spent cock still within his lover. Steve kissed him again, this time several short and wet kisses, separated by broken phrases of “Oh god” and “thank you” and “fucking perfect.”

Tony smiled into his lips, happy he had agreed to this new game.

“And don’t forget it, _slut_.”


End file.
